


Bed

by glassgoblin



Series: Carol's Word-A-Day Calendar [92]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-09
Updated: 2015-07-09
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:58:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4296858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassgoblin/pseuds/glassgoblin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was nice to be able to sleep-in late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bed

When he woke in the morning it was late enough that sunshine was streaming through the window blinds. Eric was already up, and probably downstairs enjoying the coffee machine’s labor. Aaron rolled over and hugged his pillow to himself briefly, wondering if he could get away with a few more minutes of lazing in bed. He didn’t get to sleep-in very often, and it almost felt like Saturday mornings used to feel.

The house was quiet though, and he wasn’t sure what he would be spending the day doing since there wasn’t a trip to plan for yet. He could wait a day or two at any rate, and Daryl was going on a run with others so planning was better put off. It would be nice to have a day of simple household chores, talking to the new people and checking on their progress, and maybe doing a little reading. A day with Eric, like they had when they were both going out recruiting.

He had been outside of the walls so often recently, looking for people to recruit and looking for the dangers that the Wolves might pose, that he was starting to feel disconnected from Alexandria. He didn’t have a chance to get to know the people they were pulling into the community anymore. Eric had mentioned people by name, telling stories about what had been happening and the changes that Rick’s group were still implementing, and Aaron had realized that he didn’t know a lot of those people. He had never had the chance to know Rick’s group, save for Daryl, except through their interactions with Eric. There had to be a time to change that, and today seemed like a good start.

He got out of bed slowly and stretched lazily before heading to the bathroom to get ready for the day. As much as he would love to stay warm and secure there were too many things to get done and it wouldn’t be long before he was sent outside the walls again.


End file.
